


Jane Doe.

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Immortal Reader, Immortality, Marvel fanfiction, Other, Reader Insert, god characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: Waking up one morning inside a morgue drawer, covered only in a old jacket, you steal to survive in New York with no recollection of who you once were, going by the name on your medical chart- Jane.Meanwhile There are five God-like beings  that live among humans and are treated as heroes for the time being. This was meant to continue, as long as these immortals abide by the rules set between Time and Death.





	1. Chapter 1

You kept in the shadows, observing a couple heavy petting in an alleyway across from you. Taking a step forward the sound of trash crumpling below your foot echoed. The man ahead hesitates, turning to the side keeping an ear out. A hand with brightly painted nails bought his head back around to its owner. You sunk deeper, eyes trailing him to see if he displayed any visuals of seeing you. Taking a deep breath, you stole a kiss from the stranger, flying around them then up above in a blur - before touching the clouds. The wind following you whipped the woman's hair against her cheeks and hiked her short skirt up her ripped fishnets. 

You worn boots slid against the damp pavement giggling through the vacant alleyway. Grabbing the fire escape rails, with the calls of the night far behind, you slung yourself over to the rusty ladder. Using your speed you close your fingers around the wind chimes before the air trailing behind you caught them. Pausing taking an airy breath you lean over the banister, letting a puff of smoke slip through your lips. You scan the darkness below for anyone bold enough to follow you. 

Your bedroom window budges, remembering to control your strength it slowly gives way with loud whine of protests. You sigh shaking off your coat, tossing it to the floor, water droplets cling to the slick fabric.  
Your bedroom room was small. The apartment only consisting of a bedroom, miniature kitchen, restroom and a sitting space. You rubbed your skin, soothing away the goosebumps from the cold night.  
It had been three years since you awoke in a hospital, listed as a Jane Doe. You had no memory of anything before that moment including how you had somehow ended up in the morgue.  
All you have to show from your life before was a few pieces a nonsense:  
an faded picture of you and a clean shaven, handsome blue eyed brunette, a bullet, and a ring. The ring being very beautiful and part of your past, you would not dare pawn it.  
This all had been pocketed in an old army jacket with a singular patch reading the 107th, that had been draped over what had been your lifeless body. You keep everything you recovered from your pockets in an cigar box, placed against your bedside.  
You wanted desperately to feel sadness, pain, some proof of humanity within, tethering you, but there was only disappointment. 

A curt knock broke you from your thoughts. Shaking off your boots, tossing them behind you, you made your way to the front door. Your fingers littered with rapidly healing scratches, began unlatching the multiple locks that covered the wooden door frame.  
Sighing heavily there was only one person up at this hour,

"Jane, I know you're in there!"

"Yes, Mr. Fitzgerald-"

"Where is your rent? Miss-"

You waved him off rolling your eyes, "I know- just. Hold on."

You stomped back towards your bed aggressively snatching up your jacket making numerous wallets fall from the cramped pockets. "Shit."

"You are no different from the other tenants here! Just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean you don't follow the rules!" Mr. Fitzgerald huffed, you could imagine his veins already protruding from his reddened neck. Curses fell from your lips as you speedily picked through your spoils of the day. 

"Jane- I can't keep waiting on you like this! Rent is due-"

"When the rent is due, I know." You interrupted startling him with your sudden appearance filling his arms with damp bills. "No excuses, no exceptions and no exemptions. " you said in unison. 

"Mm hmm. " rolling his eyes, he licked a pudgy thumb counting out and straightening the crumpled pile of bills you had pushed into his wanting arms. 

"The three E's! Yeah... I will keep that in mind." Tucking your hands behind you, "It's like a steel trap I tell ya." You finish, leaning on the side of the door. 

Hearing a soft creak your eyes shifted to the door at the end of the hall. You knew of the strange man that lived there, only with a visitor or two. One being a red headed woman that may live with him. You weren't too sure and honestly didn't care. All who would come often left in a huff. You avoided him, he always seemed bothered by your presence anyway. You caught his eye, watching as Mr. Fitzgerald, flushed in the face, fingered through the last of the stolen cash you had handed him.  
Satisfied, he pointed a sausage finger at you,  
"Next time it will be double, understand?" Fitzgerald muffled out the side of his mouth, using two greasy fingers to grip his cigar. You nodded, shifting from side to side on your socked feet. You could feel it, the stranger at the end of the hall keeping his eyes fixed on you. Your own trail behind the landlord, landing on the mysterious man at the end of the hall, making him slam his door quickly. 

\---//---------

 

"Hey, when will you be done living like a peasant and come join us again?" The suited dark figure spoke, from behind the man. He eased it the rest of the way shut, resting a hand on the aged wood. The sound alone shook the walls. 

"Anthony, you know I don't feel comfortable.. doing that.. just- let me live in peace." He spoke slightly above a whisper. "Why do you even come for me? I mean, aren't you guys tired of me refusing your offer?" He scoffed.

Another man, plainly dressed gripped him by the shoulder, "James, there are only a four of us now and we've been talking. It is no surprise we are stronger together. Let humans rise to the call and put their own lives on the line for their precious mankind. We deserve-" 

"What? What EXACTLY do we deserve, Thor?" James walked toward his kitchenette, grabbing a mug. "The answer is nothing. We are no better than them. What have we done to earn such simple-"

"luxuries?" A third questioned, "For you, I believe you're talking about one of those complicated human emotions, like happiness? Love?" A smirk on his lips, raising an eyebrow. "I remember we were all human once. Apparently as I stand before you now, it didn't work out. " 

Avoiding the comment James spoke again, filling his mug with the leftover coffee from the morning, "Humans. They either sing our praises or hunt us like dogs, ain't that right boys? I mean, they're such fickle beings. Even though the lot of them strive to be better, what you all are wanting to do...it's not safe." He spoke, watching the liquid slosh into the bottom of the container. "Death, well she's a whole other type of monster. One I'm not ready to deal with and a word from the wise, neither should any of you."

"Good. Then let her come." Third one responded, setting down a trinket onto the mans table. " I’m not afraid of her, none of use should be. Besides- she's got to catch me first. ” The man smirked, finishing off his beverage.

"Don't taunt her T'Challa. You know what'll happen,"

"Death clearly has either been slacking or loosing her power. Do you know what this means for the rest of us? There's hope now, hope that we'll no longer have to live in fear of her or his wrath. And unlike you, we haven't grown wary of this life. " 

"What about those that have died-permanently?" James looked out towards the others.

Thor sighs, "Ah, You speak of Loki. Yes, he had grown hungry for power and challenged Death, rebelled against her rules. That was his choice and his alone. What we are talking about brother, is not an uprising. Just to leave here and go where we are wanted, perhaps even cared for."

"The pains of immortality. Woe is you-" Anthony spoke mockingly. Thor rolled his eyes. 

"That's enough for today." James was calm on the surface but the others knew T'Challa had hit a nerve. He left his mug of cold what use to be coffee, on the counter and headed towards his front door. The three men reluctantly followed behind. Every so often they would come to speak with him, to bring him back into the fold yet he would deny their offers. 

"I know of what happened and it is not your fault." T'Challa whispered lingering in the doorway. "Stop blaming yourself. Watching this woman day in and day out will not help you. Besides, your human, I mean- girlfriend, Natasha, has been getting too close. You know how they become ... anxious." He rested a hand upon James' shoulder, which he attempted to move from. His grip dug deep into his flesh making him hold eye contact.  
"Your alliance should be with us. You want to live like a human and be with one? She will grow old, wither and die. What then? You believe no one will notice? Especially Death? May the gods forbid you to have any children. Half breeds are not-"

"Hey!" James pushed T'Challa violently away baring his teeth, "Watch what you say about her!" 

"Really, you'd want to curse another with this life, James? Someone you claim to... care for?"

Anthony intervened,  
"Ah, Women." He swallowed thickly, "What he means is You can't fool us. If you really loved this woman Death would have been at your door months ago, smiting you where you stand. Love. Is. Forbidden." He pointed back at the sparse apartment, shifting the growing tension between them. "Who knew you'd turnout to be the rebellious one out of the bunch, huh? I mean, We were given this power by Death, sure. But we can do whatever we want as long as we follow the two rules: no killing innocents and no affairs of the heart. Sounds pretty cut and dry to me." 

"Did you ever wonder why she picked us, Anthony? Why we were so 'special'. I mean she killed thousands... "

"Everyone knows that, I'm just not willing to look the gift horse in the mouth James. Besides, I look at it this way, we were made to be worshipped-."

"Worshipped? Is that one of the tales you spin downtown, popular with the ladies when you appear in your flashy metal suit?" James rubbed his face, tucking his chestnut colored hair behind his ears. "Look, I just want to make sure Jane's going to be ok. She looks so lost, cold and broken."

"Trust me, this is not something you can fix by exposing what you are to her. The more she sees you, eventually she might even remember the past, like you've begun doing." He leans in, "Keep in mind you are weaker the closer you are to her, I believe that's why you have flashbacks of your human life. You're making her vulnerable even as we speak and she doesn't even know it. How would she be able to defend against anything with you just mere steps away? Better yet, How could you defend yourself?"

Thor walked to James side, "I feel like it has slipped your mind why We were created, it was for man, for the balance. We keep the balance, the peace between Time and Death. This is how it is accomplished: we tend to mankind when we can, safely- that is."

"Thank you for the history lesson." James yawns.

T'Challa chimed in, "Perhaps Time knew of your past connection hence why you must live with this...this minuscule burden. Let your metal arm be a reminder, he did not want history to repeat itself. Sadly my friend, you have been made the example."

"I promise she doesn't see me." James spoke looking down at his prosthetic limb, "Part of me wants her to, ya know...remember and yet the other part wants her to move on." He faced the others. 

Anthony places his hands on his hips, "You think pissing of a god is bad. I take it you've never pissed off a woman? Better yet, a woman who happens to be god and doesn't know it?" He shook his head letting a small whistle out, "Haven't you learned anything? Our origins? You really need to take a trip to the history museum buddy. You've got to come to terms with this. Ok, so let's say for the sake of argument- because this never gets old, she may remember you- does remember. Recognizes you while out pick pocketing some poor s.o,b, huh? And even as much the sight of you, jogging a memory under all that pretty. A snippet of that could drive another mad. And from what you've revealed to us what ever about the Jane you remember before all this, would let that die?" He shook his head, replacing his baseball cap. "Well I think I speak for everyone of us when I say I know I wouldn't and I'm one stubborn son of a bitch. In other words better you than I." Anthony gave James a hug before walking out of the apartment. He patted Thor before turning quickly, "By the way, How’d she look? Jane?"

James smiled crookedly, "Like a dream.” 

"Really?” 

"Yeah, but lately I've been having some pretty fucked up dreams"

"As do I James, as do I. "


	2. Chapter 2

Images flash behind your eyes that lead more questions unanswered. Only recently have they become more vivid. Before you had welcomed the cloudy dreams, hungry for anything to figure out what had happened to you. Now they had become vivid and filled with sadness and rage. You sat up abruptly from your slumber, yanking your gun from under your pillow. Chest pounding and sweat coating your skin, you squeezed the trigger firing one round into your bedroom door. Realizing where you are, hands shaking you drop the gun onto the floor. You rubbed your palms against your eyes while gritting your teeth. These years of nightmares, of stealing, of being lost and confused. Why couldn't you function? It was only 4am and you knew Fitzgerald would be knocking down your door with yet another noise complaint.   
Laying back down you hear your door violently being pushed from its hinges. The locks and bolts slide across the wooden floor leaving scratches behind. 

"Jane!?"

Did someone just call you're name? Couldn't have, your mind had to have been playing more tricks on you. Nevertheless you sat up, throwing your covers to the floor. This was it, some one had broken in. You peer through the fresh hole in your door, catching a view of a bulky shirtless man headed towards you. He had to have been stronger than he looked to have completely decimated your entryway with one blow. You dart back against the farthest wall quickly, pressing your body into your opened closet. The stranger pushed against your bedroom door heavily, embedding the door deeply into the drywall behind it. His chest is heaving and with wild eyes passes your hidden form slowly, lifting your entire bed up before placing it back down gently. He stiffens before turning toward your closet. You brace yourself lunging towards him briefly distracted when you hear a snapping sound. 

\----------

"Well, well what do we have here?"  
Steve walked around your two forms getting ready to collide. His sparkling blue eyes scanned over your expression, one of animalistic fear. He ran a soft finger tracing your jaw,  
"I had hoped we wouldn't end up back here Y/n, I know you don't quite remember what landed you in this predicament but..I wish I could have done something. I- I wanted to give you a chance- both of you to live. I didn't know it would turn out quite like this.

"And what chance would that be?" A woman appeared to the opposite side of him, smelling of sulfur and surrounded by black mist. She dawned an olive skirt and white blouse. 

The man pursed his lips, glancing over to her. She still looked as breathtaking as he remembered. Sadly he knew the form she took before him wasn't real. 

"Why are you here, Peggy?" He plainly asked, 

"Oh please Steve." Her English accent was thick, taking a few long strides towards him. Her bare feet, coated in rank smelling tar, made suction noises on the floor as she sauntered towards him.   
"Don't act like you don't know! Any interest of yours is and interest of mine." Her red painted lips gleamed in the moonlight. She pushed her vintage curls over a shoulder walking over to James, extending a black tar-coated finger towards his neck,

"DON'T." Steve yells, wind whips around them both. He clears his throat and composes himself, placing his hands behind his back. Gold flecks linger in his once clear blue eyes, a small display of his strength.

"Don't what my dear? Touch your precious toys?"

"You know you'd kill him. That's what you want, isn't it? These people, I saved them. They're not yours to decide who does what and they certainly don't deserve what has happened to them."

"People? That's not what they are, not anymore. And No. they deserve much, much worse."

"You don't get to call judgement on anyone!"

"You're right. I CALL JUDGEMENT ON EVERYONE." Her voice shakes the room. Now it's her turn to reel her emotions in. She clears her throat, pursing her lips together, "After all, you made me this way."

"No. you made yourself. You were driven by such a hate Peg, you never realized how much-"

"That is not my name!" She shrieked, her eyes glowed, "These beings" she pointed wickedly at the pair, "They earned this. They didn't truly love those they claimed to. Each of these gods exist because of their own lies. They honored reputation, money or power over what matters..." her voice softened, Steve glared at Peggy, wanting and hoping there was still a shred of humanity left in her. 

"What do you think love is? It is nothing but an experience? Who are you to say what matters? Besides you can't go throwing a child-like tantrum."

"Oh Steve. What would I do if you were not here to entertain me? Let's make a bet, a wager shall we? For old times sake?"

He thought against his better judgement though to appease her he nodded, "shoot."

"If James finds his way back to his beloved Y/n they will both die. James chooses Natasha he will live. And not only live, I will dissolve the rule of love ending in death and all the pesky details in between- for the immortals. How does that sound handsome?"

"So you wanna see if-"

"Which one he woos with his manly rugged charm and vice versa?" Steve rubbed his chin, looking between the two unmoving figures before him. Even in life, he could never turn down a bet.

"What's the catch?"

"One. Just that neither of us can intervene."

Mulling it over he nodded hesitantly taking one more glance at you.   
"This isn't going to turn out well, is it?." He blew out a breath of air, smoothing his bleach blond hair back. "Do you think James will be too weak minded? Geez hun, you've really got it in for them don't you?"

Peggy licked her chrimson lips, white pointed teeth peeked through.   
"The immortals? Oh dear boy, who ever said I was ever after him?" Her eyes wandered over Steve once more, before turning around and disappearing into your apartment. 

He wrinkled his brow, confused by her statement before snapping his fingers once more, unfreezing you both. 

\----------

Wrapping your thighs around James' neck you flip him against the far wall. Cracks appear and plaster crumbles and the figure stands tall, barely fazed by your attack. You glare at his eyes reflecting the moonlight, glints of cold, blue steel.   
It felt like forever watching one another. Only the shadows cast from passing cars hitting your bodies and walls temporarily lighting the room. Finally he takes a step towards you, jumping back in response you are unaware that you are floating above the carpet. 

"So you know." He rasps, 

"Know? I know that you have an issue with knocking!" You retort, lowering yourself.   
His expression was either mesmerized or terrified you couldn't place it. Would this stranger report you? Would so called life of theft and survival end? You had watched as the world that had once embraced immortals now spat in their faces and set fire to their statues. No, this was all you had. No matter that it is shabby and full of stolen goods.   
Anger filled you, pushing you to move against the figure. He blocked every punch, dodged every kick and every move in between. It was as if he knew what you would do next. Quickening your speed you attacked once more, noticing he too could move just as fast. How can that be?

Smoke from the debris surrounded your bodies like mountains, like breath. The man stood propped up against the wall, his hair wet and stringy with sweat, stuck to his face and neck. Looking down even in the faint light of the rising sun there were bruises appearing upon both of your bodies. 

He took a step towards you again, you planted your feet into the scratchy carpet of your bedroom,  
"You want some more?" You spat, blood dripping down your chin. 

"Wait," he threw his hands up in surrender, "Are you alright?"

You briefly dropped your stance, "From what? My gun going off or from you?"

"I didn't know. Maybe I thought you were in danger." He scratched the back of his neck surveying the damage. 

"Danger? really?"

He chucked speaking too low for you to hear, "Yeah, I forgot you've always been more than capable"  
He dusted his pants stepping slowly over the fallen debris. 

"What did you say? 'More than capable?' How would you know? Have you been watching me?"

"No... yes... I mean, not really... I..."

"Suddenly you're at a loss for words now? " you watch him walk around your room picking up fallen items. 

"Can I take you out? Maybe for some coffee?" 

"What?! NO! You bust into my apartment! Break my doors! Try to - well I don't know what exactly you were trying to do but you can't expect me to go out with you right now?!" You grunt heading away from him muttering, "asking me for coffee! you out your damn mind."

"Look Jane-"

You turn quickly,  
"How do you know my name?" You are nose to nose, he looks over your features, then turns away as if distracted by something invisible.   
"I know a lot more than that"

"Ok Mr. dark and mysterious, can start by telling me why you're as strong as I am?"

James gulped, his eyes looking around, "Like I said we really need to sit down and talk this out. "

"What happened to your arm?" You questioned, pointing to the metal limb. In the silence you could hear it making whirling noises. Each silver platelet moved on its own. Mesmerized, you reached out to touch it, he jumped back in a aggressive stance. 

"I was in an accident,"

"What do you want? Will you report me?" You question, cautiously backing away from him, "If you do-"

"NO! No, I would never." He reaches a hand toward you, a sign he'd hope you'd take positively, " I'd have to turn myself in as well."

"Alright creep, I've got work in the morning-"

"My names not. Creep"

"Ok 'not creep', what do I call you then? "

\---------------------------

"Are you serious? So, not only did you approach her, which I cannot stress this enough- I begged you not to mind you AND gave her a fake name?" Anthony shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, "This is rich."

Thor, turned to James,  
"You thought she was taking her  
life."

"Yes I mean no. I didn't hear anyone over there but I panicked. "

"When Time gets ahold of this he's going to make your life hell."

"Her eyes flashed, just for a moment, she's not who I remember."

"Who you remember or who you want her to be?"

"Well, isn't that good then? No harm no foul? Let her go back to whatever she does." Anthony responded. 

"So 'Thomas' what are you going to do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if there were any spelling errors. I've worked on this for so long I got tired of messing with it. Hopefully you enjoy it. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of just dialogue towards the end, sorry not sorry.

James kept his eyes glued to the inside of his coffee cup, swirling the steamy bitter contents around,  
"I know you must have a lot of questions.."

You stared at him squinting while drumming your fingers against the diner table. "Go on"

"Umm. Where to start." Chucking nervously, he began, with a deep breath and eyes full of stars.   
"It was sad, and it was infinite, as most beginnings are." 

You skeptically eye him when he begins. He tells you of a man named Steven Rogers and his love, Peggy Carter. How they had been lovers long ago. A fatal accident- freezing him in time, took the man too soon from her. Unknowing of this, and thinking him dead, Peggy withered with age. Becoming increasingly bitter while those around her lived long fulfilling lives.  
After years and years, her Steven was found, recovered from an frozen tomb. When the woman heard of this proclamation and saw his youthful appearance, joy and hope filled Peggy's broken heart once more. Resuscitated from the depths of ice, the young, vibrant and very much alive man emerged. Because of this he was the first to be proclaimed a god, and was given the name Time- because he was found not to have aged an hour. Realizing she was too weak and tainted by the past, she closed herself off from the world. Hate and envy blossomed within from her weakened state.  
Peggy was unable to keep these from leaking out of her into the world. Her fear that Steve would never be able to love her drove her into darkness. This is when Peggy became known as Death-everywhere she would linger pain and destruction would ensue. 

When Time tried to rekindle his love for Death, to prove that he still saw her as who she was- who she had always been, full of good, truth and love- Death refused. She would not believe him for she had no real heart to give the man. Defeated, he attempted to divert Deaths hold upon men himself. So he made a deal with her; he picked 5 men that she had wrongfully killed in fits of rage. These men (whom she had called her own judgement upon) would become godlike, since neither could create new life. These immortals wold continue living amongst humans, while Death and Time became irrelevant. Yet they would never be allowed to experience true love; just protecting and serving the rest of mankind. If they did become compromised by such an earthly emotion, Death would come for them and Time wouldn't be able to intervene lest break their deal. In which, all the now immortals that exist, would return to ash. 

You had an expression of fear mixed with confusion, meeting his eyes. "Ok." You took a deep breath, "Well it was not entirely horrible meeting you" tightening your collar around your neck attempting to give yourself a bit of comfort after sitting though Tommys story.   
"stay safe, crazy." You say with a roll of your eyes, sliding out your seat in the quaint diner.

"Look ok. It's not like that." James followed a step behind, the bell above the diner door ringing loudly symbolizing your exit. "I'm not crazy. You and I, we're the same. We are immortal. There are others-"

"You mean-" you spin quickly as the strangers hissing around the  
busy streets give you both grim looks passing by. He pushes against you, forcing you both into an alley. He lowers his voice,"They're strong, they can fly, And... heal, just like you."

"I don't believe you. "

"What?"

"I never should have come. This could be a trap, a distraction. "

"No. never, I would never do that to you, Jane." , Wearing a disgusted look on his face, he looked over himself, pulling his baseball cap lower on his head.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Well Tommy, let's just agree to forget about all this, ok?" You moved away causiously walking back towards the sidewalk. "I'll see you around!" You yell over the bustling crowd, pulling your hood over your head blending in. 'Tommy had to be lying, after all, didn't he say something about all the immortals being men?' You thought. 

He rested against the cool bricks, raking his hand through his hair unsure of what to do next. 

\--------

James trudged past your door to his own, afraid if he were to slow his pace, you'd know he was out there. Reaching out for the tarnished brass doorknob of his door it eased open on its own. He looked to the side, listening for any intruders. Stealthily walking he entered exhaling when he caught sight of Natasha frantically gathering the kitchen trash.   
"You gonna help me out with this or you gonna just stand there?"

"Hey. I was just admiring the view." He breathed out smirking. 

"James, you're such a tease. Where have you been? I wanted to drop by but Mr. Fitzgerald said he hadn't seen you all day?" She leans against the counter, blowing a stray red curl from her view. 

He lied.

"No I was feelin' under the weather. Nothing your fantastic cooking can't heal. Dinner smells delicious by the way."

"Yes and soon to be cold. Where were you today if not resting then?"

"Out and about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I might have needed just some fresh air."

"You're a gardener- all you've got is fresh air," she stood to her full height, resting a hand on her hip. 

"The proper name is landscaper sweetheart. And maybe you need some fresh air, being stuck up in that cramped office cubicle all day."

"Ah, it's not that bad. Besides I feel like there's change coming."

"Really? Oh Hey! I got those theatre tickets you wanted."

"Oh nice! I can't wait."

\---------//--------

 

Natasha walked calmly through FBI headquarters, hoping today would be a slow day. 

"Ms. Romanoff, how are you and that beefy boyfriend of yours?" A well dressed gentlemen walked beside her down the long corridor. She was hoping at least to get to her desk before getting stopped. 

"Good. We are good. And you?"

"Fine just peachy."

"Go ahead and just ask it Coulson,  
I know you want to."

"Isn't what you're doing considered some form of fraternizing with the enemy?"

"First of all, He's different."

" Sure he is. So Does he know?"

"Does he know what, boss? The weather? What time it is? C'mon, you'll have to be more specific." She spoke with a wink. 

"Does he know you know, about him and does he know what you do?." His question lingered unanswered. "I'll take that as a no on both accounts"

"As far as he's concerned I'm a secretary at a law firm. And about his... abilities...I mean, it hasn't come up and I don't want to pressure him. I really like him and he's so on edge at times I don't want to end up pushing him away."

"Sure. But isn't a relationship built on trust? Well, at least tell me you're familiar with the woman he's been following around?"

"What? Who are you talking about? What woman?" Natasha suddenly became flustered. "He's been working overtime for his boss- Sam, he rarely had any free time, expecially to stalk some stranger."

"The immortal one."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? We know all the immortals are men. ALL of them."  
She clicked her tongue, "You know I told ya, all these long hours wouldn't be good for you.." she shook her head. 

"We don't know who she is but  
she's far from average." Coulson opened the file he was holding under his arm, passing a paper to her.

"What is this?"

"A death certificate. Now you believe me?"

"So how is she..?"

"Exactly. And thanks to your beloved he led us straight to her. But now he's interfering, making our job difficult."

"So the division is watching both of them?"

"Not watching per-say, I can safely say she's being... observed." Coulson stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, James has been a good boy."

She nods as they continue walking.

"Romanoff, According to our reports, this Jane Doe was where she didn't belong. One of those wrong time, wrong place type of deals. I frankly believe Time was the one that made these beings, we're wondering if he made a woman and hid her. Death didn't want any competition sort of speak, right?. Anyway, we are going out on a limb that, one human saw Death coming and sacrificed himself for her. A self sacrifice- could be why shes alive. Atleast, that's our hunch."

"That's quite a hunch there. I mean that would be a flaw in the agreement they hold. I don't fully understand though. One thing about your hunch- How could a human see Death coming? No one has seen either, unless they've wanted to be seen. and if that is true, what was the point?"

"Exactly. So I don't believe Death bought her back. She would have been considered an innocent in all of that mumbo jumbo, right? Not originally part of Deaths wrath like some sort of 'collateral damage.'"

"If everything you say is true, than this man-god would have sacrificed his life for this girl. A true act of love, making her the sixth immortal. Are you saying that Time may have... tricked Death into bringing her back, with the others?"

"It's quite possible."

"How would she not know, I mean..But that means it would break the truce between them? Which is not entirely a bad thing..."

"Yes and it would be bad. As long as there's a truce neither will intervene with the events that happen on earth. What I want to know is how was Time able to spare her without Death knowing? These immortals they, protect- help is at times even, dare I say the few could be considered heroes." 

"If she's been hiding for this long...I don't understand how she's survived."

"That's next on the agenda. Why play human when you're a god?"

"So. Tell me what do you need from me?"

"Natasha, im just here to warn you, I'm afraid this may get too personal."

"You don't need to worry about that."

You're one of my best and brightest Nat, I couldn't be the one to-"

"Trust me, what ever happens I can deal with it."

 

"Ok. I need you to find out anything on this girl, after all, she is one of your neighbors. We need to confirm our suspicions."

"Right."

"Now, we have information on all of them. Since she was just recently tagged we need to find who sacrificed themselves for her, if we are running with this theory the boys in the office have come up with."

"And after that?"

"Find out why he has been interacting with her recently."

"You can't possibly think James Barnes is involved with her in some way? I'm sure he would have mentioned.."  
Natasha trailed off when she saw Coulson walking away from her. 

He untucked a file from his jacket, reviewing photos taken of you and James leaving a diner weeks ago.   
"It's not only that I think it Nat, I've already got a feeling I know the answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!!


	4. Chapter 4

You managed to avoid any interaction with Tommy for a few weeks while driving yourself mad with the things he had told you. After all, it was only a story, yet nothing seemed to be making sense anymore.   
Still he was persistent. Often calling you and leaving messages like, 'Hey just checking up on you' or his favorite, 'We really need to talk again, please.' Was almost enough to make you disconnect your answering machine. Almost. Something about him, maybe it was in his voice, or your curiosity, Nevertheless, you were unable to deny that what he had said peaked your interest. 

Driving yourself down to raw paranoia, a sudden knock awoke you from your dreamless state.   
You sat up so quickly, narrowly missing hitting your head on your bedroom ceiling. Being on edge caused you to become easily distracted with your surroundings, often causing you to loose control of your abilities. If there were these beings, as Tommy put it, what were you? How did you fit into all of this? Another more urgent knock echoed in the darkness. Lowering yourself with ease you grabbed a robe, making your way to the front. Cursing when the floor made a slight creak, you peer through the peephole. 

"Jane, I can hear you. Please. We've gotta talk." 

You hesitate having an inner battle on the pros and cons of letting him in. You swing your door open and crossed you're arms over your chest. "Do you know what time it is?"  
Without warning it began thundering outside, making your lights flicker. 

He looks around at hall,  
"Not really." He responds walks past  
you in a flash, coming to rest on your sofa. "I really don't sleep."   
The furniture seemed dwarfed compared to Tommys size. It had not occurred to you before how big of a man he really is.   
"I think you're in trouble."

Thunder shook your apartment floor,   
"You would know wouldn't you? You practically follow me everywhere!" You rub your hands over your arms trying to bring yourself some sort of comfort. 

"Don't stand there like you're surprised! I can feel your presence. It's.. I can't quite put my finger  
On it...something familiar "

"I don't understand."

Do you remember anything. Ok, I know I sound crazy but I'm not. What in trying to ask is, do you have memories or vision type things that never happened? Or you don't remember happening?"

You scoff-

Hear me out. I keep having memories of you but it can't possibly.. these things haven't happened.."

"You're right you're not crazy- you're a lunatic."

"Look. I've- there's something else you should know, people are watching you"

"You mean besides you?"  
Lightning flashed illuminating the area, making you both look out over the streets below. 

"Ugh. Yeah. Sorry I just want to make sure you're..."

"Safe?" You chuckle with a shake of your head taking a seat across from him. His eyes dart away from yours, his focus lands on your robe.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something? And trust me I'm always careful."

"Not as careful as you'd like to believe Jane."

"Why the sudden concern?" You drop your arms from your chest.

James took a breath running his fingers over his lips, a nervious gesture no doubt. His eyes focused on a box in the corner, "You goin somewhere?" His stormy blue eyes focused on you.   
The cat was out of the bag now.

"With you finding me and taking in account everything you've told me, if it's true...what you're saying now reaffirms my decision. I've got to leave."

"So what.? You're just gonna run?"

"I don't have a choice. You said so yourself, people are watching me. In my experience that can't be a good thing."

"No no no," Bucky spoke, walking over to you quickly, stopping mere inches from your face. He looked down at you searching your eyes. 

**"come on doll, just one date?"

Really? Then you'll leave me alone?"

Boy scout honors 

Oh please!someone like you was never a boyscout!

"Y/n if I were you I'd take that bet." Steve looks at you with his arm draped over the back of your folding chair. Wearing a half smile, his blue eyes turn from you to James.   
"Once you're friends with this punk, there's never turning back. Besides there's worse things in the world than two of my friends dating."

"You think so? I feel like I'll regret this down the line."

"Ha ha! She's funny- I'm in love already."**

 

. "Look. I." James thought hard, the others told him to stay clear of you but his urgency for answers overcame his common sense. "Let me help you. I can take you to a safe place."

"Tommy. It's not that I don't appreciate you saying that but believe me when I say my life is too complicated for you. It's tricky and I try to avoid interacting with normal people not to mention those glorified freaks everyone idolizes-"

"Hey! Don't call us that." He snapped standing over you. 

"Oh ok mister personal. What are they then?" You froze just catching his comment, "Did you say 'us'?" You turn to him, placing your hands on your hips. 

"Yes. You. Me. We are just like them." Tommy smoothes his hair back looking downward. 

You point at yourself getting irritated,  
"I am nothing like them! I'm. You wouldn't understand!"

"We're immortals. People call refer to us as gods."

"This again?!. I'm sorry, no."  
You turned away as he reached towards you to pull you towards him.   
His fingers wrap around your wrist, your eyebrows dip. How come he feels so trusting?

"And also my names not Tommy it's James Barnes." At this you pushed his hand away. Your face displayed the confusion you were feeling. He reached out once more, When his metal hand touched your bare skin, the glass in the widows cracked. The sound made you unconsciously drop your hand from his. You followed the crackling noise to the closest window, mesmerized. James called after you, but you pay him no mind drawing closer to the engrossing scene outside. The sky was ash gray, pulling the birds from the clouds. One hits your glass violently, making you back up into James, wearing a concerned expression. He grabs you close, you can see his mouth moving but all you hear is a loud whistle. Another bird crashed through landing inches from you both. In seconds you see nothing but blood sliding down the glass. . James looks on with you. You manage to break away from him, smelling something out of the ordinary, seeing smoke forming at the entrance of your bedroom. You turn your face to the side, "you smell-" Before you could finish, both of you were flung to the opposite sides to the room. You fought against the feeling of being pulled as you are yanked through the wall with a loud crash. 

 

\------//--------

"Why am I here!" Anthony questions looking around his surroundings wearing a disgusted expression.   
"God it's dusty!" He coughs, holding a handkerchief to his face. He grips his chest when Death walks from the shadows, the smell of sulfur tingling his nostrils.

"My queen." He announces with a sneer. 

"I feel like that lacked heart Tony. I'm hurt." She whined wearing a crooked smile. If he hadn't known any better, her lips appeared to be such a shade of red it looked like blood. 

"What happened now?"

"I want you to look..."she grips the back of his head aiming him to   
peer through the damaged wall noticing James form.   
"So what? Bought me here for nothing?" He turned away, giving her an expected glare. 

"No, the other one." Death speaks over his shoulder. 

He walks cautiously around the askewed scene to the opposite wall, taking in your appearance. He turned his head slightly.   
"Is she someone to me?"

"Not unless you want her to be." Her voice stemmed to slither in his ear. 

"She's different. I had heard whispers but I didn't think she actually existed. To be truthful, not at all what I pictured."

"I need you to push these two together. I made a bet with Time. I know surprise surprise! So yada yada..make a long story short- you could say I'm winning AND loosing."

"How is that going exactly? I mean the last time you both betted we were made so..."

"They have made a physical connection-"

"Ok. Let me grab my confetti."

"She has no deep attraction to him. She's actually scared and A bit confused." She wore a puzzled look, putting her Dante hands on her waist. 

"Can you blame her? James is one intimidating looking beast of a man."

"Well you're my best and brightest so I know you'll figure it out." Death patted him on the shoulder, flashing a blinding white smile, she turned away from your listless body. 

"Just because you knew my father doesn't mean you can use me as your errand boy. Why is it such a big deal that they become a thing? Thought love was forbidden?"

"Exactly. Anyway, Have you not figured it out by now, the only reason you live and breathe is because Time is sentimental."

"He picked us according to how we died"

"No. all of you had a hand in making Time who he was, as a human, so many years ago. If we're being technical it was your fathers that shaped him, into the hero he became: your father made him into a hero, Thor's fed into it, backing him no matter what. and the original king of wakanda, gave him the metals to shield himself and become who he is now. Who knew their children would pay for the sins of the father? Time bought you back because of that alone. The only issue I'm having is why the girl?"

"What about James? I hope this history lesson has a point?"

"Do what I ask"

"What's in it for me?"

"Me..not killing... you."

"oh please. You can't touch me- next."

"Trust me, that's only temporary." Death growls, "FINE! What would you desire? You are practically a true god."

"Jane."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. From what I've gathered from you and James is she's a god like us. No one knows how powerful but because of their intertwined past, she's James' weakness. He knows this but won't listen to me, typical. So that means they can't be together- they'll weaken each other. They'll die an actual death or worse, become mortal.... wait is that why you want them together? To kill them both? It would break this bet, wouldn't it?"

"Ok genius. Tell me- Why would I give you Jane?, love is forbidden amongst your kind, You just stated yourself."

"Who said I loved her? I want more power. With her by my side, the others wouldn't dare challenge me."

"Oh, Anthony! I knew you were my favorite!"

\-----//-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to work out some kinks- ch 4 was not the proper chapter to this fanfic (I miss labeled.) so please go back and re read ch 4 before continuing. Thank you!

James opened the door, slamming it behind him. Looking up he spots a figure sitting before him in the darkness, "Hey, how did you get in here?"

Anthony flicked his lighter on, rising it to a cigar hanging from his lips.  
"Just call me Santa. Ho, ho, ho."

"Cut the shit Tony, I've got a splitting headache and not in the mood for you"

"Well, guess what loverboy you don't have a choice," Anthony flicked some ash from his cigar letting it hang out the side of his mouth. "I cannot believe you confronted her. Do you know what you've done?" Tony raised up, approaching him. 

"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." James rubbed his neck, with Anthony fuming behind him.

"Out of all of us why must you be the most difficult? 'Woe is me,  
I can't remember my childhood, my parents or what I ate for breakfast'."

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"One day you won’t feel the need to play the hero. Then you can just sit back and warm yourself against a world on fire”

"On fire?! What has gotten into you?" He rolled his eyes, "I'm not being a hero, I just am trying to figure out what Jane and these images mean. We have a history, I know we do."

"You know the story! Why must we go over this repeatedly!"

"No. you all accepted what Time and Death did, wiping our minds. You have no recollection of your past  
life. And ever since Jane surfaced, somehow I do. I feel now like something is missing, like something was taken from me."

"With the truce came immortality. Why worry about what existed before? It would change nothing now: family, friends-"

"I get that. I do. But I'm drawn to this girl. Like physically drawn! I struggle to fight it and when I do my dreams become stronger, more vivid which leaves more questions unanswered."

"That's it, You need to visit Time."

"Wait. I don't think that's a good plan. The world was reset with the truce.. wouldn't it?.. I feel like we would be meddling where we don't belong. And we'll you're the favorite right? You wear your uniform and mankind flocks to you. The rest of us are most likely to be shot or maimed- on sight."

"You need to know why Jane has powers like us and why do You feel this need for her in your life."

James opened his mouth readying to speak when his lights began to flicker. 

"What the- please tell me you didn't forget to pay you're electric bill."

"No. This is not normal. The last time this happened stuff got weird, Anthony."James turned to him, “Anthony? Earth to Tony?"

"He can't hear you," a voice came from behind him. James turned taking in the tall muscular man. His gold eyes burned like church candles, against his freckle covered skin. His brown beard was nicely trimmed.

"Who-"

"It's me, Steve?. You don't recognize... " his voice trails off getting distracted by the surreal feeling of once again being with his best friend. Clearing his throat he started over, "My apologies, I've forgotten we've never officially met here. I am Time and you're James, right? You've been busy."

"I have you to thank then.. I guess?"

"You don't recognize me, do you."

"No. I'm sorry though I feel like I should."

"That's right. You should..."

"But I've never seen you, in the flesh. How can I even look upon you? Am I even worthy to?"

"Calm down. You're not like everyone else. Relax. We need to talk about Anthony here, he hasn't been honest with you."

"Sorry I'm still in awe, I-"

"It's fine trust me."

"So You're not going to smite me?"

"You're referring to a different kind of God, Alright. But You know what? In my defense That was one time, I got angry. I see your prosthetic is working well- look. We're getting off track. The Jane Doe-"

"What the hell are you talking about?! How do you know about my arm?! Wait, What about her?"

"You don't recognize her?"

"Why Should I?"

"She's your wife."

"Wife?"

"Was. was your wife."

 

\-----//--------

Death watched you sleep, a tightly wound body on the floor surrounded by pillows. She hated to admit that you reminded her of herself- when she was human, before her downfall. "Rise and shine."

You awoke on the floor, in the dark,  
"Wha- who are you? And what time is it?" 

"I'm Death. And who cares what time it is- time has no standing here."

"Ok. Death...Why are you here? I've got shit to do."

"Of course- the thievery. You're letting your talents go to waste. I'd have more meaningful items in mind."

"No thanks lady. Can you go back to whatever era you jumped out of?"

"Era? Nice choice of words. That shows you have been educated atleast."

You huffed, crossing your arms.

"While we are on this topic, I wanted to fill in some details that I feel you were unaware of. What the current history books fail to tell you is that Time sacrificed himself for another."

"What are you talking about? The god Time? Why are you in my room telling me fairy tales? What I've read-"

"Listen this is the only reason I'm here so shut up and listen. The story's are legendary, yes? Who better to tell you my child than me?" You drew your legs up, sighing heavily she began,  
"Time, back then was known as Steve Rogers- Captain Steve Rogers to be exact. He is as handsome now as he was back then. But his one flaw, he never knew when to quit or give up. And back then he ended up giving his life for another."

"Ok.That doesn't sound so bad-"

"Shut up. And You of all people would think that, given your position. The kicker was though- it wasn't me."

"Well if you two were as close as I've been told about, I'm sure he had good reasoning. I remember something about he always being selfless. Then naturally that would be the risk that comes with the territory of being with a military man. If that was the case it doesn't sound-"

"I loved him. Do you grasp that concept? He was mine."

"You.. your Peggy Carter?"

"Star struck I know. In the flesh, well mostly. That name became synonymous with evil you know. My face became an omen. Who do you become after that? Who could stay human after that?" She stared at you expectantly. You did not know what to say, she was right.   
"You know what Steven did with my love? It landed in a plane, in frozen ocean waters, with the rest of him. His buddy his pal, had became lost and injured in the area. She was the only thought in his mind when she had sircummed to an icy tomb minutes before.   
When Steve was found and thawed, he managed to awake. Perfectly healthy and very alive. He searched the vicinity where Lieutenant Barnes and her husband, James Barnes had fallen. Finding them both gave him great joy. Unfortunately when she was thawed, using the same process for her and James, the lieutenant did not awaken. When James awoke he became depressed over the news, wanting to give her a proper burial. Steve had her body frozen hoping he would find another way to revive her. James became concerned for his friend, wondering if he his feeling had gone past friendship.   
Steve stricken with grief finally figured a way to withdraw her essence and put her soul into another human, one that would not currently being inhabited. And Do you know what, that slippery bastard succeeded."

"So he was able to bring back his friend by resurrecting her in a dead body? That's morbid and amazing at the same time!"

"In a way, Yes. That was the most complicated use of his powers. Although once he had done it and looked upon her, he immediately fell in love. He had already fallen for her but her new form confirmed his feelings, lighting a fire in him again. When James heard what he had done, in his eyes had desecrated his wife's spirit. He went looking for Time and unfortunately for him, he found him. Seething with anger and resentment, James fought against Time- and lost. An human fighting a god right?"

"How did it end?"

"Time struck James hard against his temple, damaging the memories he once had and mortally wounding him, ending the fight. Time feeling responsible for it all, only felt it was fair if he granted James immortality hoping one day he'd be forgiven." She took a breath, judging the expression on your face. "Everyone says, 'in my fit of rage and loathing I killed thousands.' Becoming Death, I saw what those humans would do. Time is no better than I sweetheart. Affairs of the heart always end in a blood bath."

"So you're saying you were justified in murdering thousands?!"

"Ok you got me! I was feeling moody, they were in the wrong place-"

"I don't care! That doesn't make it acceptable! What about the ones you bought back?"

"Me? Oh hun- I don't have that kind of magic up my sleeve. Time protected the five who seemed worthy in his eyes, ones that he had known their families way back when he was human, with the exception of Y/n and James. James is an original immortal. He's as old as Time and I believe more powerful than the others."

"So, why is it important that I know all this. That is the reason you're telling me right? There's some significance..."

"How dumb are you child? Have you been listening to anything I've told you?! You ARE the story, Y/n Barnes. It's what I've been trying to figure out. You know how many people and gods are out searching for you? How Time was able to do it without me knowing? I know everything he does. How come I didn't feel you being created?   
And he succeed! Look at you! You're not an exact replica but close enough. One thing I can say, he had good taste when picking your meat suit."

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" You shot back against a wall, "You still haven't told me what you want."

"what do you remember child?"

"I don't really. Sometimes flashes- sometimes a lot of screaming, then darkness."

"Interesting. So no memories of -"

"What? The two men, Steve and James? Nothing. If I am who you say..."

"Then yes. You are the reason I am who I am today. You did this to us. To me."

"Hey! I didn't ask to be bought back. I'm sure I was perfectly fine being dead in the ground or wherever I was- not alive. "

"I don't make the rules- just enforce them."

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one. So what happens now?"

 

\-------

 

James sat in a lounger, resting both arms on the fabric covered armrests. "So... Jane isn't Jane. She's Y/n Barnes, my...wife? My previously dead wife?"

"Yes."

"You managed to bring her back?"

"You're welcome."

"But was if for me or for you?"

"I-"

"Because you couldn't let go?"

"Listen I, yes. Alright. I did carry something for her. I won't deny that any longer. But I loved another as well. Y/n, she was my friend. I had already lost you, then came her. Bearing the thought of loosing you both- it made something snap inside of me. It turned me into a desperate man."

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad. Here you stand- a god. Not broken and empty like the rest of us."

"You must understand, you both were the only family I had. I felt, at the time... after you were found and awoken, you were distant, depressed. I had wanted to bring her back for you. What's the point of me having these gifts if I can't use them to better others, right? Granted I couldn't help what happened next. I didn't count me becoming- compromised during the process. When you found out she was alive, you didn't take it lightly. I thought you would be appreciative, praise my work only you did the opposite. You came at me with hostility. And I didn't understand then what I do now, - she was never mine, was she? I had no right. I feel like I owe you a long overdue apology. I'm am genuinely sorry, James."

James rubbed his metal arm. He tightened and relaxed his prosthetic, listening to the hissing and clicking of the thin platelets shift around. He tried to remember anything which Time had mentioned but no image of him or Y/n came. 

"Well. What now?" He threw his hands up falling back into the lounger. "I feel like I'm being attacked on all four sides."

"I want to stay true to my word. Things have been put into motion that you will not understand and cannot stop from happening."

"Try me."

"You have allies and enemies. Human and god alike. I can tell you to be careful..."

"Anything else. Ya know- useful?"

"The rules that were set, stick to them. That is crucial."

"You're not going to tell me what's going on are you?"

"I'm playing fair, James. "

"Playing. This isn't some kind of sick game! Gambling our lives for sport!"

"Stick to what you were created for. What you want in this instance does not bode well for you, in the end."

"You're talking about Jane- Y/n? Does she know who she is? What she meant to either of us?"

"I have a feeling she'll know in due time."

\----------------

"Jane? Hun, are you home?" Natasha held steadfast to you gaping front door hearing voices travel throughout your apartment. She placed a pie on the counter, and pulled her gun from her waistband, "I wanted to swing by and formally introduce myself, I'm your neighbor, Natasha -"

"Yeah, I know who you are."  
You rounded a hall, clearing your throat.   
"Did you let yourself in?"

Natasha was startled, hurriedly tucking her gun away. "I bought you a 'welcome to the apartment complex' gift. I hope you like pie."

You eyed her pausing a few feet from her. "Thanks but I've been here for months."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I've just been busy, so very busy- ya know! I never got around to... yeah" 

"So where do you live, exactly?"

"Oh I have an apartment with my boyfriend, James at the end of the hall."

You nodded. Atleast he had been telling the truth about that.   
"Really? For how long?"

"A couple of years."

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah. Here's hoping! So uh,"

"Jane. "

"Jane-"

"Just Jane, thank you."

"What do you do? Where are you from?"

"I dabble here and there. I'm from-around. I travel." You both looked away from one another, clearing your throat. "Oh. Ok. Well thank you for-"

"Have you seen my boyfriend, James recently?"

"No. It's been awhile. Nothing like what you're probably thinking. Just a wave down the hall. Brings my mail sometimes."

"Oh ok. You wouldn't miss him, he has a metal prosthetic arm. He sometimes keeps it hidden depending on his mood."

Oh...

"Do you happen to see him go to work in the morning?"

"Well I'm a night owl. So I wouldn't really know.."

"Yah see I've been having difficulties tracking him down.."

"Well if I see him, I'll let you know."  
Anything I can help you with?

Nothing. Not a lot of women live alone around here, in this part of town atleast. 

Who says I am alone?

Well, first of all you don't have any photos up. 

I don't like the way i look in them. 

There's only one set of dishes- 

I don't like clutter.. you a cop or something?

Not really. It's just deductions. That's all. 

I know one when I see one. Though I'm sorry to hear your boyfriends missing-

Who's missing? Sorry to eavesdrop I was just heading home and thought I heard your voice. James walked in stealing a kiss from Natasha. You rolled your eyes turning away from the pair. James turns his head slightly to the side watching you walk around the area. He had never thought of the possibility of you two running into each other. 

"Just getting aquatinted with the new tenant is all. This is James Barnes my boyfriend. James This is-"

"Y/n Barnes." You speak, staring a hole into James while offering your hand to shake. His breath hitches looking you over. 

**Ugh. I have to loosen you up babe so you can handle me. Fuck."

Before you could speak, his lips attacked your breast, his metal hand smooth and cold, calming your heated flesh. He sucked hungrily as your breasts while sinking and finger then another into your dripping sex.

"Fuck I want to taste you."

He pumped them a few times making you moan. He bought them to his lips, making unholy sucking sounds, palming the material covering his member.

"Shit, I'm about to cum at the sight of you."

You couldn't do anything but nod, you've been wanting this for so long**

He snaps too, looking around. What the hell was that, he thought. His chest tightens as you continue speaking. "I know, it's not a name you hear everyday." You drop your hand to the side, a tad hurt he did not even bother to shake it.

Natasha elbows Hames in his stomach, "Oh. I'm sorry y/n. I could have sworn you said Jane."

"Jane is what my friends call me. Nickname from college kinda stuck."

"Huh. Well, that's interesting you both have the same last name! How funny!" Natasha looks from you to James while you both stare down one another. 

Well. Perhaps we should be going, yes?" he gulps, resting a hand on Natasha's waist. You eye him, why would you care? He's just a guy. Which happens to be an immortal. Like yourself..who you're having visions of..shit. 

"Uh it's nice to meet you, y/n." He turns while Natasha makes her way down the hall

"Likewise, James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below and thank you for reading!!


End file.
